Typically, movie studios or other media production companies create movie trailers for distribution across different communication mediums in order to build anticipation and entice potential viewers into purchasing or renting a movie. These pre-generated movie trailers often include content not desirable for particular viewers, including clips of the movie referred to as “spoilers.”